


little bee

by w0lfmoon



Series: SPN Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Bees, F/M, Fluff, and gardens and you, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: a little fluff Drabble where Castiel calls the reader a cute nickname and enjoy a peaceful day in a garden.





	little bee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, apologies if this isn’t that good. I wrote this on my phone and it’s been weeks since I last wrote anything so this just fell into my head.
> 
> This is also on my SPN tumblr (castiels-honey-bee)

It was a rare quiet day. No holy wars in heaven, no demon threats. Just a rare form of peace that you, the Winchester boys and your sweet angel boyfriend were taking advantage of. The boys decided to spend the day back at the Bunker eating pizza and binging whatever old reruns were on TV; however, you and Castiel decided to go to a little garden not far from the bunker. It was one of your favorite spots to go to when the world wasn’t near the brink of immolation. Getting lost in the blend of roses, pupils and daffodils brought you a sense of calm, reminded you of the beauty that still existed in a world of ugly and brutishness.

And having Castiel there made it all the better. Castiel was very fond of gardens and of you, of course. During his time in the hospital, he found gardens soothing, their beauty reminding him of you, the sweet, and beautiful girl who stuck by him when the brothers didn’t. And it made sense that being here in this little garden, holding your delicate hand and watching your gentle face glow from pure bliss, made Castiel’s heart and grace swell. 

When you found a nice spot, a cute bench in between the roses, you both sat and you leaned your head on Castiel’s shoulder, looking up at him with your warm doe eyes, and a gentle smile on your full lips. Castiel returned the smile and  
placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

"Sarah.." Castiel spoke, his gravelly voice drawing you away from your state of bliss.

 

"Yes Cas?"

"You know how much I love you right? You’re my little bee." And he smiled wide when you giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Little bee? Cas, you’re truly the cutest thing ever. And I love you, too." 

And with a gentle kiss, you both sat back in each other’s embrace, and let the flowers and the gentle breeze take you into a peaceful bliss.


End file.
